Modern consumers often carry one or more personal electronic devices, such as mobile phones, smart phones, tablet computers, etc., with them at all times. Typical personal electronic devices have a network connection to a cell phone network or the Internet, for example, so that users can communicate with other users. Recently, personal electronic devices have also begun to incorporate voice recognition technology take spoken commands from their users and perform actions based on the commands and image recognition technology to identify images captured by the devices.
As users go throughout their day, they often are told about media content they may be interested such as television programs, videos, movies, songs and albums. Such discussions may occur in conversations over network using the personal electronic device or in an in-person conversation in close proximity to a user's personal electronic device. At present, users have to manually create reminders or notes to recall these recommendations. However, creating reminders or notes is time consuming and often inconvenient, causing to users to forgo the effort and instead quickly forget the recommendations. In addition, multiple different people may recommend a particular media asset to a user without the user noticing that multiple people have endorsed it.